The First Girl
by just.young.and.reckless
Summary: A scene from HSM3 where Troy and Gabriella are sitting in the tree house. This is my view on 'who' the first girl could be when Troy said "You're the second girl i've had up here" NO BIG SPOLIERS IN THIS!


**I saw HSM3 today and OMG it was bloody brilliant!!!**** I loved it! I just wish that Disney would give Sharpay a break already!!! (Those of you who have seen it will know what I mean) That really made me angry and another thing that really got under my skin was Tiara! And her British accent or rather her lack of a British accent! **

**I'm British and I can tell all of you that we DO NOT speak like she does! She speaks with the old London Cockney accent; No one over here speaks like that anymore! But anyway that just really irritated me! But it was still a very good film!**

**Anyway as I was watching the scene between Troy and Gabriella sitting on the tree house an idea hit me when he said "You're the second girl I've had up here"**

**So here's my first one-shot on HSM3!!!**

* * *

Troy and Gabriella sat next to each other in the tree house with their legs hanging out over the side.

"So another 'top secret' hiding place"

Troy smiled "You're the second girl I've had up here"

Troy looked down at the party below him as he thought back to the first girl he had brought up to the tree house…

"_Come on, you're gonna love it up __there" Troy looked at the 10 year old blonde next to him_

"_Wow this is so cool!" She smiled a big smile as she looked up at the tree house_

"_Yea, me and my dad finished it last weekend and you are gonna be the first person up there…besides me and my dad"_

"_Let's go!" _

_Troy smiled when she grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the ladder. Troy climbed up first and she wasn't far behind him._

_When they reached the top, they both walked out to the edge and looked out_

"_Wow Troy you were right!"_

_Troy turned and watched the girl with a small smile, feeling his eyes on her, she turned to face him and gave him a smile _

"_What?"_

"_Nothing…It's just…I'm really glad we're friends"_

"_I'm really glad were friends too! And we'll always be friends…right?"_

_Troy smiled "Of course, you'll always be my best friend"_

"_Even in High school?"_

_Troy nodded "Even in High school"_

_The girl's smile grew, suddenly she looked hesitant, she bit her lip slightly and then without warning, moved closer to Troy and placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips._

_When she pulled away, they both blushed_

"_Erm...Thanks…What was it for?"_

_The girl looked down and then back up_

"_For being my best friend"_

_Troy smiled and so did she._

"_Troy Sharpay,__ It's time for dinner!" _

_Both of them looked down to see Troy's mum standing at the back door_

_Troy shouted out __"Coming"_

_Troy looked at Sharpay and gave her one last smile and took her hand in his as he led them to the ladder._

Troy smiled as the memory ended, that afternoon with Sharpay was one of his most treasured memories, for that afternoon he had gotten his first kiss.

It was hard to believe that Sharpay used to be his best friend but when they were kids, they were inseparable, but soon after that afternoon with Sharpay, Troy's dad made him go to basketball camp and Sharpay went to drama camp and when they got back they were different.

And when school started they both started to drift apart, when Troy met Gabriela, that's when Sharpay became cold.

Troy knew that he was partly to blame for Sharpay being the way she was and apart of him really wished that things had turned out differently, he loved Gabriella but there was just something missing…She wasn't Sharpay.

And sometimes Troy wished that it was Sharpay he was dating but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

Gabriella nudged him out of his thoughts and gave him a look.

"The first was my mum" He lied

Troy also knew that he couldn't tell Gabriella that Sharpay was the first girl he had up there because she had no idea that they use to be friends and he knew that she wouldn't like it.

Troy looked back out at the night sky and thought of Sharpay, Troy knew that apart of his heart will always belong to Sharpay because she was his first friend, his first kiss and….

His first love.

* * *

**So what do you think???**

**I'm happy with it; it brought a smile to my face lol so I hope it does to yours!**

**I just wanna say that I'm soooooooo sorry for the lack of updates on my stories I know it's been ages but I have been so busy over the past months it's been unreal!!!**

**I'm now in college so finding time to write is hard, one shots I don't mind coz I can write them whenever but again I'm so sorry about not updating but I promise that I will be updating really soon!!!**

**Anyway plz review!!!!!**

**Oh i know its not until tomorrow but...**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!**


End file.
